


oh baby, she's really keen

by cherryroad (summerstorm)



Category: High School Musical RPF
Genre: F/M, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-18
Updated: 2009-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-04 13:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerstorm/pseuds/cherryroad





	oh baby, she's really keen

Vanessa has to admit that, when she found out, her reaction wasn't exemplary.

"You can," she began, pursing her lips, frowning, "fly. And shoot cryogenic rays out of your eyes."

Zac nodded.

Vanessa tilted her head and looked at him, blinked a couple times, pursed her lips so hard she thought for a brief second she must look retarded and snapped out of it. "Did someone try to date-rape you again?"

"What?" Zac asked, confused. "No!"

Vanessa reached out to touch his neck and stroke him there, calmly, her thumb caressing his ear. "It's okay, baby. People think you're pretty. I'm here for you."

"It's not—" Zac began, and then he inhaled deeply and looked kind of pissed off, which made Vanessa step back in shock and frown again. "I'm not on drugs. It's true. Look," he said, and froze their dinner.

Vanessa didn't know styrofoam could explode.

"Fuck," she said. "How did you—?"

Zac shrugged. "It all started when I signed my contract for High School Musical. I got out of that room, and it was dark, but I could see everything."

"You think they gave you superpowers?"

"I don't know," Zac said. "I don't know. Maybe it was, like, destiny saying I would get famous and I had to pay them back."

"So they gave you _superpowers_?" At the time, Vanessa didn't care that she sounded kind of pissed. Zac got _superpowers_. Why didn't she get superpowers too? What made her a lesser artist than Pretty Boy?

So, yeah, a supportive girlfriend she was not.

Of course, then she said, "Do that again." And Zac said, "What?" And she said, "The freezing thing." And he said, "What do you want me to freeze?" And she looked around and grabbed a cardigan Ashley had let her borrow earlier that month and wasn't particularly surprised when it froze and just as quickly melted into a puddle on the floor.

"Wow," she said again.

Zac smiled.

"That's kinda hot," she said, looking at him. She smirked, and took off her t-shirt. Zac's smile turned greedy.

She unclasped her bra, and Zac's hands surged up to touch her.

So, yeah, not the most supportive girlfriend, but Zac didn't mind.


End file.
